yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
@Ignister
イグニスター | romaji = Atto Igunisutā | trans = | fr_name = @Ignister | de_name = @Ignister | it_name = @Ignister | ko_name = 이그니스터 | ko_romanized = Aet Igeuniseuteo | pt_name = @Ignister | es_name = @Ignister | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS | sets = * Ignition Assault * Eternity Code | ocg = * @Ignister Duel Set * Master Guide 6 promotional cards }} "@Ignister" ( イグニスター Atto Igunisutā) is an archetype of Cyberse monsters with various Attributes (primarily DARK and EARTH) debuting in Ignition Assault that is used by Ai in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It is supported by the "A.I." archetype. Design Appearance The Deck consists of multiple Cyberse monsters with various shapes and forms. The fodder monsters resemble blobs with different designs, but with coloration resembling that of the Ignis. By contrast, the boss monsters have more defined traits. Members like "Dark Templar @Ignister" and some associated like "Linguriboh" are essentially corrupted versions of monsters used by Playmaker ("Decode Talker" and "Linkuriboh", respectively). On top of that, the archetype's boss monsters all have 2300 ATK, a direct reference to the "Code Talkers". All "@Ignister" monsters have a common symbol, which is an irregularly shaped blue ring on their bodies, which looks sort of like an "@" symbol. The Deck represents Ai's memories of himself and his fellow Ignis, before the latter were terminated. Etymology "@Ignisters" takes their name from the Ignis, and possibly a wordplay of "administer". Conceptually, the Deck is an amalgamation of all six Ignis. The "@" in their names could be a reference to the traditional way of spelling e-mail addresses, which is strengthened by the order of their wording. The Extra Deck and Ritual Monsters (except "The Arrival Cyberse @Ignister") have the name pattern of Attribute + noun + @Ignister. The Main Deck monsters instead have the name pattern of Japanese onomatopoeia + @Ignister. Members Normal Summon Special Summon Playing style The archetype seems to rely on swarming and beatdown strategies, courtesy of "Ignister A.I.Land" and "Dark Templar @Ignister" to Summon multiple boss monsters. In addition, the Deck is capable of Ritual, Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Summon monsters. Many Main Deck "@Ignisters" strengthens that capacity via their effects: "Hiyari" and "Doshin" allows the player to get the needed cards to perform a Ritual or Fusion Summon, respectively; "Pikari" can change the Level of another "@Ignister", contributing for a Ritual, Synchro or Xyz Summon, while it is also a key card that lets the player to add an "A.I." card for more strategies; "Bururu" is a Tuner monster that can get back to the field one of the other monsters used with itself for a Synchro Summon, allowing to perform more Special Summons or swarming, while it also can lighten up the Deck by sending an "@Ignister" to the Graveyard while being Summoned. The other Main Deck @Ignisters helps to strengthen your hand: "Achichi" lets you add an "@Ignister" to the hand from the Deck, while "Doyon" gets back an "@Ignister" from the Graveyard while also can recover an "A.I." card if being used as a Link Material. The Special Summon-"@Ignisters" have mainly swarming, destruction and removal abilities: "Dark Templar" is a Link Monster whose effect allows the player to Summon monsters from the Graveyard either by Special Summoning a monster to a Zone "Dark Templar" points to or destroying an opponent's monster in battle; "Light Dragon" is an Xyz Monster that can destroy opponent's monsters up to the number of "@Ignisters" you control while it can Summon back Link Monsters from the Graveyard by damaging your opponent's LP and can protect your monsters from being destroyed by card effects; "Wind Pegasus" is a Synchro Monster that can destroy your opponent's Spells and Traps for each "@Ignister" you control and can banish itself to put back an opponent's card into their Deck; "Earth Golem" is a Fusion Monster that gains ATK while battling an opponent's Special Summoned monster from the Extra Deck and can retrieve a Cyberse monster from the Graveyard; "Water Leviathan" is a Ritual Monster that can clear your opponent's field of monsters and lowering their ATK to 0 or halving them in battle; "Fire Phoenix" is another Link Monster that can inflict effect damage to your opponent and destroy an opponent's monster if it is destroyed by a card effect and, like a phoenix, return back to the field if destroyed that way. Due to the use of many Summoning methods, "Firewall Dragon Darkfluid" and "Linkmail Archfiend" are good additions to this Deck. "Cynet Mining" is another good addition to speed up the Deck. "Lady Debug", "Balancer Lord" and "Backup Secretary" strengthens this Deck by adding monsters to the hand, allowing additional Normal Summons and Special Summon monsters to swarm the field, boostered if having "Dark Knight" out to trigger its effect. Trivia * This archetype appears to collaborate with the Ignis and the "Code Talkers", regarding Attributes and dueling styles. ** The order of appearance for the boss monsters also mirrors the "Code Talkers". Though the summoning of the WIND and LIGHT monsters are switched. * This archetype bares similarities to the "D/D" archetype. They both focus on most of the summoning methods ("@Ignister" doesn't use Pendulum Summoning, while "D/D" doesn't use Ritual Summoning), as well as swarming to use multiple summoning methods on the same turn, use monsters with a variety of Attributes (thought "D/D" doesn't use LIGHT monsters), and their Spells and Traps are their own series ("A.I." for "@Ignister" and "Dark Contract" for "D/D"). Finally they are the last archetype the protagonists of their debut series duel against.